


Roommates

by HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Artist Din, Ben’s not an asshole, Boba Fett adopted Din and Fennec, Christmas Parties, Coach Bo-Katan, College AU, Din has great taste in movies, Din only has like one word a chapter, Everyone gets drunk at some point, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Oblivious Poe Dameron, Poe and Din are best friends, Rey is a ray of sunshine, Roommates, Teacher Ahsoka, Teacher Luke, beach parties, haha get it, shy Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere/pseuds/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere
Summary: Finn is starting his first year at Republic University and accidentally gets his dorm number mixed up.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Roommates

Finn was sweating bullets when the bus stopped in front of the University courtyard.  
He had never been this far away from home before. At least his best friend, Rey would be here with him. They had both gotten scholarships from their track team. Rey had come a few weeks in advance to get used to Coruscant City and get their dorm set up. Finn got lucky when Rey told him they would be in the same dorm. He was relieved he wasn’t going to be stuck with a stranger for four years. As Finn grabbed his bags from the bottom of the bus, he had a better look at the massive campus before him. It almost looked like a city itself. Students were flooding the courtyard. Once Finn had finally made his way through the long line to get his key for his dorm, he had followed a tour to his building.  
He and Rey would be in Room 476 in Building D.   
The hallways and staircases were filled with students carrying boxes and suitcases in and out of dorms.   
468, 469, 470, 471, 472, 473, 474, 475,   
476!  
Finn stopped in front of the door. The metal number 476 was hanging on the wood.  
As Finn was about to put the key into the lock, he heard a loud voice rise above all the chatter in the hallway.  
“Ay! Din!¿Dejarás de quejarte reina del drama?”  
Finn jumped back. He checked the number on his keychain and the number on the door.  
That was definitely Room 476, and that definitely wasn’t Rey.  
“Ya estas en tu dormitorio?”  
Finn tried turning his key.  
He heard the lock click.  
“¿Eres compañero de cuarto allí?”  
Finn slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. It was decently sized with two beds on either side. One bed was completely bare while the other had a man about his age with slightly curly dark hair laying down on it facing away from him, talking on his phone. The man turned towards him. He gave him a smile and mouthed “One second.” As he pointed to his phone.  
“Entonces, ¿qué haces todavía hablándome? ¡Ve a hacer nuevos amigos! ¡Tengo fe en ti amigo!”  
He hung up his phone and leaped off the bed with his hand extended.  
“Hi! Poe Dameron!”   
Finn firmly shook Poe’s hand.  
“Wow! That’s quite a grip!” Poe said with a grin.  
“Sorry about the phone call! That was my best friend. He’s not great at building new relationships and he’s only got one other friend other than me and his sister. He’ll be around here a lot so don’t be surprised if you see a Gremlin that always looks like he’s on a hangover skulking around my bed. If you try and talk to him and he doesn’t respond, he’s not trying to be rude, he’s just not very talkative. He usually just grunts, sighs, or broods. Oh and by the way, I have a cat, he never sheds but he’s pretty loud sometimes-“  
Finn couldn’t help but be a little surprised as Poe rambled on. Finn cut Poe off as he put his hand up.  
“I think there’s been some kind of mistake, this is Room 476?”  
Poe slowly nodded.   
“Do you know a girl named Rey Palpatine?” Finn asked.  
Poe shook his head.   
Finn was about to ask another question when his phone started buzzing in the back pocket of his jeans.  
It was Rey.  
“Excuse me for a second…”   
Poe gave him a thumbs up and flopped back down on his bed and grabbed a set of headphones.  
Finn could hear the panic in Rey’s voice when he answered the call.  
“FINN! Oh my god! I must have mixed up our dorm numbers! I’m in 467! I only just now realized! I’m so sorry!”   
“I-it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.” Finn said  
He should have known better. Of course the college wouldn’t put a guy and a girl together, regardless of Finn’s sexuality.   
“Have you met your roommate? Is he nice? Do I need to give him the scary best friend talk?”   
Finn didn’t even hear Rey as he saw Poe pulling off his hoodie on the other side of the room exposing a well toned six pack.  
“Finn? Are you still there?” Rey asked.  
“Um...Yeah! I’m here.” Finn stammered.  
“I was just saying that we should all go out for coffee in the morning. My roommate invited me to go to her favorite cafe with her girlfriend and her other friend. She said you’re welcome to tag along and your roommate can come too.” Rey said.   
Finn looked towards where Poe was sprawled out on his bed furiously typing on his phone.  
“Uh...yeah, I’ll ask him.” Finn said.  
“See you tomorrow!” Rey said before hanging up.  
“See ya…” Finn muttered as he threw his phone on his bed.  
Finn heard Poe loudly curse in spanish before also throwing his phone on his bed and running a hand through his messy hair.  
“Best friend?” Finn asked.  
“Yeah…” Poe shook his head. “At this rate, he’s gonna die a virgin.”  
“Having trouble with his roommate?”   
“No. No trouble with the roommate. Din said he pretty much keeps to himself too and doesn’t bother him. He’s just bitching about his sister making him go out to go get coffee with friends.” Poe chuckled.   
“Oh! Uh, speaking about coffee, my friend invited me out for coffee tomorrow morning and she wanted to know if you wanted to come along.”  
Finn immediately regretted even mentioning coffee. He’d only known him for like what? Ten minutes? No way he was going to say yes.  
“Sounds great! When and where?” Poe asked enthusiastically.


End file.
